PSO: Episode 1 is online
by tomsturdy
Summary: As Pioneer 2 enters Ragols's orbit, something goes horribly wrong on Ragol. Leaving the people aboard Pioneer 2 devastated.
1. PSO: Episode 1 is online

PSO: Episode 1 is Online  
  
7 years previous, the pioneer project began, as Pioneer 1 set out to find another planet. Now, Pioneer 2 is about to leave warp drive, and arrive at there desired location, Ragol. As they entered the orbit, they activated a communication link with the crew of Pioneer 1, an explosion of catastrophic proportions happened. Communication was lost with thousands of people, loved ones, even enemies. Pioneer 2 was left with no choice but to remain in orbit.  
  
"Freeze metal head!" Kat yelled, as she entered Pioneer 2's modern hunters' area, saber in hand, prepped for battle. Here they sold armour, units to go in armour slots, weapons, pills and technique disks, for those with special abilities.  
"You offend me Kat," android Shade beeped. "Well I suppose its time for you to die." Shade drew his mechguns.  
Kat was a HUnewearl, and a well known hunter on Pioneer 2. She, while was waiting to arrive, did crime fighting, for mesetas. She got the job from the hunter's guild and got the job done. She had yellow eyes (a sign of her being created), normal skin colour, red lips, pink hair and her clothes were fairly gothic. Shade was a RAcast and a good one at that, he was one of blackpapers best cronies, he had a very good aim, but was rather slow and Kat knew this wasn't going to be easy. He was a chunky android, with black bits of armour scattered about his cold metal body, he looked like a pushover in Kats eyes, how wrong she was.  
Shade pulled and held down the trigger on his guns, while Kat did a dodge roll to behind some crates, he destroyed them. Then she ran towards him dodging here and there, struck his communication unit, so he couldn't get reinforcements, then toyed with him for a while, making a fatal mistake to toy with him, as he took this opportunity to shoot her in the leg, making her unable to move and attack with her saber. She fell behind the items counter, typed in a few buttons on her wrist unit, switching her weapon to a handgun. Kat saw something on the floor next to her, it was square and looked like a floppy disk, she instantly knew what it was, a technique disk. She took it and swiped it through her wrist unit.  
"Disk foie confirmed, you are now being instantly taught how to used the technique foie, requires TP," the wrist unit buzzed. "Unable to cast techniques if TP has depleted down to zero, your current TP is fifty-four." The wrist unit went into sleep mode. Suddenly, Kat felt the cold metal of Shade's mechguns.  
"Not so fast now are you little pussy cat," Shade smirked. Kat hated being called a pussy cat, but she could do nothing, until she remembered.  
"Drop your weapon," Shade commanded. She did. "Now stand up, with your hands up in the air." She did this too, but hit a button on her wrist unit it, seemed like an accident, but it wasn't. "Look the great Kat," Shade said sarcastically. "Oh please don't hurt me.please." Kats wrist unit suddenly flashed on, with a symbol of foie. But Shade couldn't see this, as the wrist unit's screen was pointing in the other direction.  
"This pussy cat bites," Kat yelled at Shade, while pointing her right hand out at full stretch. He pointed his mechguns at her face, but as he did this, Kat's whole body went orange and before he could pull the trigger, Kat released a fireball at his metal face.  
"Oh no," Shade jerked. The fireball hit his face, and managed to knock him down, leaving his mechguns in front of her feet. She picked them up and used her wrist unit to put it in her backpack, switching weapons to her saber again; she also took this opportunity to use a monomate (-mate: HP recovery item). Still her leg would buckle if she ran too fast, so she walked fairly quickly over to him. When she was half way there, he stood up and hummed. "That's all for now Kat." He threw down a sleep bomb, walked to the telepipe he had used to get onboard Pioneer 2, and went back to his boss, blackpaper, claiming a draw.  
An hour later Kat came to and headed back to the Hunter's Guild, to find out since Shade wasn't dead; she only got a free check up at the Medical Centre. 'What a pain,' Kat thought as she walked into the medical centre. 'Can't even pay me a little for coming back alive, well it'll never change; I'd better get use to it.' She turned the corner to see a RAmar, he looked like he was getting a check up too, but as she got closer she realised he wasn't.  
"So baby you free tonight, we can have dinner and you know," he calmly said. After he had said his final word in his sentence, the nurse slapped him, and moved to were Kat was now standing. She got her check up and left, never noticing that the RAmar had his eyes on her. 


	2. And then there was four

As Kat walked back over to the Hunter's Guild, she suddenly realised that all the usual hunters that she saw weren't there, they had disappeared; now the street was a baron wasteland. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her; she turned round to see a girl with blue hair, ears that pointed out to the sides, red eyes (meaning she was created), pale pink lips and ghost white skin, she wore a lot of purple, she had a purple top, skirt and hat which at the back split into two points, each had a blue bobble on the end. Where as her shorts were black. Kat thought she looked dazed and confused, as if she had just been brought to life, she thought she'd better that her to the medical centre and get her checked up. Again she saw the nurse and the RAmar chatting her up, and him getting a slap. As they reached the desk, the nurse blanked out the RAmar's voice and turned her attention to the girl.  
"She looks like she's about to keel over and die!" exclaimed the nurse. "Who are you?" The nurse got no answer. "Hmm. must be amnesia, there's nothing I can do." Kat nodded and paid her ten mesetas, then left to the Hunter's Guild.  
"Kat good news, you've been chosen to go down to Ragol and check out what was with that explosion, isn't that great?" the Hunter's Guild assistant said, proudly. "Oh and who is this?" Kat shrugged. "Kat you know the rules, any new person onboard Pioneer 2 must report to the Principal, so before you set off go do that."  
"Okay get off my case already!" Kat yelled. "I'm going in a minute once we get her a name." A minute passed then it hit them, a name to suit the girl. "Gemini, is that alright with you?" Gemini nodded. "Okay then Gemini lets go to see the Principal." Kat and Gemini walked out the door and headed to the teleporter that lead to the Principals room. When they got there the Principal welcomed them with open arms.  
"Welcome, welcome nice to see you this day.Oh, it's you Kat," the Principal greeted. "What's wrong now?" Kat stared coldly at him for a few seconds, and then turned to look at Gemini.  
"She's new here, all I know is her name and, I guess, that she's a FOnewearl," Kat said, fairly cold. "I want to know what you want her to do." So the talk went on for two hours, until the Principal stated. "She will go down to Ragol with you and make herself useful, is that understood?" They both nodded. "Now Kat, go use these to get her a cane," he shoved a couple hundred mesetas into Kat's hand. "Bye see you soon." They walked over to the teleporter and reappeared on Pioneer 2's main area. They walked to the Modern Hunters' area, and brought a fire cane, which Gemini got to grips with quickly. Also they both got the technique disk zonde, which Kat swiped and Gemini held onto. The street was buzzing again with Hunter's with the same story about Ragol. 'The natives are savage, they tried to kill me, and luckily I made it back to the ship.' Kat found this strange and thought, 'I'll go down there and give it my all, beating anything that gets in my way.' The doors to the Hunter's Guild slid open, revealing an android covered in purple armour, his eyes a bright turquoise light, and head purple and white. Kat knew it was a HUcast. He was staring at the object in the middle of the Hunter's Guild, Kat and Gemini walked past him to see the RAmar for early, they both ignored him, making it to the front desk, the assistant came out, and the RAmar moved in.  
"Hello there sugar lips, when did you fall from heaven. I'm Spike and you?" Spike exclaimed. Again he got a slap and she moved over to Kat.  
"Here's Gemini's wrist unit and her two free technique disks, foie and barta," the Hunter's Guild assistant calmly said. "Now here's your mission go down to Ragol and check out central dome."  
"Clear," Kat confirmed.  
"Oh yes and before I forget, these are your partners as well as Gemini, Spike and Gene," the assistant continued. "Also here are you mags, all hunters who are going down to Ragol get one, here." She opened a box and out came four mags, one purple, one black, one blue and one pink. "Now go down to Ragol." The purple mag went to Gene, the pink Gemini, the blue Spike and black Kat. They all made last minute preparations, Kat checked her items, Gemini swiped in her techniques, Spike tried one last time on the nurse in the medical centre (and got another slap) and Gene checked his traps. Now the time had come it was now or never, the four hunters strode forward, into the teleporter to the surface, took a look at Pioneer 2 and in a flash were on Ragol. 


	3. Survival

As they looked up, what they saw was a beautiful jungle, peaceful and quiet, there was clearly no explosion in this area, but they knew their mission. They walked through into the next room to find a fork in the path, and after much deliberation they decided the girls should go left, the boys the right. So the girls up there chosen path, through a door into a room. They noticed that the trees had separated in the middle letting in light, Gemini walked forward staring up at the light in amazement; Kat just walked following her but was soon wishing she had drawn her weapon early.  
"Man that chick sure has some major issues," Spike grunted. "But she sure is hot." Gene just looked at him, puzzled at what Spike had just said. By this time they had got to their destination, Gene continued to stare at Spike while Spike walked towards the middle. This room was quite dark, but they could still see their hands in front of their faces though. This was good because this meant that they could find their wrist units, as Kat called them.  
"Guys savage monsters are attacking us," she stated. "Watch your back, thanks Gemini." The transmission ended, and as it did the earth moved literally.  
Kat now taped a button on her wrist unit to bring out her weapon, a saber and Gemini hers, a cane, as the rat-faced, bear like creatures appeared, with sharp claws. Kat thought about it and decided that if she got one of these things arms maybe someone could make her a weapon, but it would be almost impossible to do it as these things decompose when they die leaving no trace, but maybe with a slicer she could chop its arm off then kill it, that could work. She didn't try it, as she was too weak to use a slicer, so she just got on with the fight instead. Gemini readied herself for combat and to cast techniques against these things, while Kat made her move. As she sped forward, she got hit by one on the beast's claws, knocking her down. Gemini promptly took action, using foie to do major damage, but was too cocky to notice the one behind her. Kat got up and ran towards Gemini just managing to negate the beasts attack and plant one on it. Both of the beasts didn't stay down for long, so Kat and Gemini had to think fast as the beasts closed in. Kat dragged Gemini out the door to talk to her about how they should go about kill these things.  
"Strike firstly down the creature's body," Kat told her. "Then flick your cane back up into its face, finally, move your weapon in front of you in a semi circle, hitting its body and face. You may want to use a fireball for a fourth move to finish the job. "They both nodded. As they charged back through the door, weapons held high they carried out there plan, three strikes in a row, Kat beat the beast she was against, where as Gemini needed to use a fireball to end it. That was the first wave clear, now as the ground moved again there was a buzzing.  
"What are these creatures?" Gene buzzed. "Where did they come from?"  
"Shut up Gene and fight these things," Spike yelled. Gene nodded and drew his saber, while Spike drew his handgun. They soon found it almost impossible, until they started to fight seriously. Then they managed to kill all the beasts and unlock the next door, which led to another room.  
They soon found out what the buzzing was as a pink hive of what looked like moths hovered down. This was not good there were four of what now they found out where called bomma and a moth nest with added moths.  
"Great, just great," Kat said sarcastically, as she stampeded towards the nest, while Gemini did her best to kill the bommas. Kat seemed to be fairing well against the moth nest, she got it down to the floor, but soon was well out of her depth as the moths surrounded her, and every time she killed one another one took its place. Gemini was in trouble as well, as the bommas surrounded her and she couldn't move, attack or cast a technique, she was totally helpless. Kat saw a small green bullet hit one of the moths and kill it where as Gemini saw a green photon blade slash one of the bommas, as it let out a blood curdling howl of pain, and Gemini was released, seeing Gene in front of her. She held her ground and prepared to fight. While eventually after about ten green shots hit ten moths and killed each of them, Kat could see Spike in the corner picking them off, giving Kat the opportunity to kill the nest. A few hacks, fireballs and shots later all the creatures were destroyed, opening the door, but leaving Gene with a trashed hard drive.  
"Out of the way," Spike yelled as he ran towards Gene. "I know my stuff when it comes to androids.hmm." About twenty minutes later Gene was back online.  
"Let's go kill some beasts," Gene yelled. Obviously his hard drive being trashed had made him more of a human, which Spike was extremely happy about.  
This is basically how all the fights in the other rooms went, with a gobomma here and there, and Gene's hard drive not getting trashed. Until finally they reach a small teleporter, with red beams instead of the blue that they had seen before. Just before Gemini stepped on it she said. "We make a great team when all four of us fight together. Let's do that from now on, k?" Gemini looked up; Kat grasped Gemini's hand followed by Spike, then Gene.  
"All for one and one for all." everyone yelled as they teleported, to another part of the forest. 


	4. My what a big bear you have!

The teleporter had teleported them to another part of the jungle, this part was more gloomy and wet, as it rained and rained and rained. But that really didn't matter as they could see another teleporter, unlike the others it was big, big enough for eight people at least, even though it was high up and far away Kat could guess that was where they were heading. Suddenly Kat's wrist unit beeped and an image of The Hunter's Guilds assistant appeared with some news.  
"Kat good to see you in one piece and everyone else good to see you too," the assistant stated, smiling. "But there is some good news; I have got you a mission, find the luxury ship the Gran Squall's survivors. The Gran Squall was a ship that left for Ragol before the explosion; we need to find the survivors to ask them some questions. All clear?"  
"Yeah, apart from one thing, what did you mean by 'good to see you in one piece?'" Kat questioned.  
"Good, good all clear, see you soon," the assistant replied, hesitantly. The transmission ended, abruptly leaving everyone lost for words and baffled. No one spoke until, they got through the next door, when the ground moved and a Gigobooma appeared, with mates in the form of Gobommas and Bommas. They communicated in all there battles throughout this area of the forest, looking out for one another, healing, attacking and defending there team mates, Spike also found a rifle, in good condition as well, and they fed there mags. But they met trouble in a room with a small teleporter that would take them to a higher level as it was behind a red laser wall and as Gene walked round the corner, far ahead of the others, he heard. "I've been waiting for you Gene." The others came round the corner, seeing Gene had stopped and was staring at something. "Oh and you brought friends. good," the voice turned violent.  
"What are you doing here Aika?" Gene questioned, coldly. The female android was basically a male version of Gene.  
"Me? Oh nothing except waiting to get my revenge on you, brother, after you left me on that dying planet to die; now I will return the favor, by frying your circuits." Gene stood still for a few moments staring at his sister as she drew her daggers.  
"Sister, I left you there so I didn't have to worry about you, but now I guess we fight to the death." Kat drew her saber, Gemini drew her cane and Spike drew his rifle. "No, everyone else you do nothing." Gene drew his weapon a saber. "This is my fight." Gemini stepped forward but Kat held her back, shaking her head.  
"Oh Gene they don't have to miss out they can play with my friends." Three big bears jumped into the area as if from out of no where. "My friends, courtesy of Blackpaper." Kat looked horrified not only did she have three Hilde bears to deal with but this android knew Blackpaper. The three bears jumped forward and got ready to attack, as Gene and his sister got there battle underway. "My what a big bear you are," Spike joked. "Looks like someone eats their vitamins." Kat raised her saber, Gemini prepared to cast a spell and Spike continued to joke, as a huge fist hit him in the cheek, knocking him to the floor. Kat made a stab at one of them, it hit but did only a minor amount of damage, Gemini's weapon had no effect either, nor did Spike's rifle. Here they were three big bears, breathing flames, preparing to attack and Gemini accidentally stumbles on here wrist unit.  
"Firing stream of ice, Barta," the wrist unit buzzed, as Gemini's hand went blue and the creatures cowered in fear as the ice was released. The first of the bears to be struck was frozen solid; the second took major damage, while it missed the third.  
"I never knew a chick could do that!" Spike exclaimed. Kat turned to him and slapped him for believing men were more powerful.  
  
Aika accelerated forward with great speed, she had all ways been faster than Gene, but Gene had more endurance and strength. Aika ran circles around Gene hitting him with her daggers as she went, Gene getting his armor scratched and slashed as she did, she had the upper hand as the fight went on, dodging all of Gene's moves. There was nothing in the world to help Gene as the others were busy with the Hilde Bears. Aika now threw her daggers at him; he was too dazed to see it coming one hit the top of his right shoulder doing little damage while the other took out his left arm, as it hit the elbow joint, Gene now defenseless knew his only option left. Gene put his right arm onto the wall, and then spoke.  
  
Kat took this opportunity to kill the first Hilde Bear, with Spikes help. As it fell the world seemed to stand still, the ground shook, the creature bleed and they were victorious, in killing the first bear. The second bear Gemini was taking on she kept her hand blue and firing Barta's, the bear was on the brink of destruction when the third one knocked her out. This spelt trouble with a capital 'T' now that there best weapon was down; they were trapped in a corner, Spike doing his best to hold them off, Kat thinking up a plan , Gene stuck to a wall and Gemini unconscious.  
"Sister, have I taught you nothing?" Gene laughed. "Never.Let your opponents have a chance." His Mag shined, blinding everything in the area. "Now Mag, summon forth the ancient dragon of fire." Time froze everyone was looking towards Gene. A symbol of the ancients appeared above Gene's head as his Mag disappeared and a dragon appeared on top of this symbol, raging. It uncoiled and unleashed its fiery wrath on Aika, another flash of light and it was gone, his Mag back by his side, as he approached his sister.  
"Gene, you are a good fighter but now I must say my last goodbye," Aika said, with a hint of regret in his voice. ".Goodbye.Gene.Brother. Get away from me I am going to self-destruct in thirty seconds." She placed a bomb on herself. "Leave me now."  
Meanwhile.  
"This is bad," whispered Kat to Spike. Spike looked at her in a 'thanks for pointing out the obvious' kind of way, not noticing the fireball about to hit him and when it did, it made him accidentally shoot the dead Hilde bear, unclogging something, making it fly over and almost hit Gemini in the head. An item would it help? Spike shot at the ground near it so it flew towards him and Kat.  
"Mine," Spike yelled, as he grabbed the disk, it was a disk Barta, it must have been from the Gran Squall, and Spike didn't really care as he swiped it through his wrist unit.  
"Barta, stream of ice," Spike exclaimed, as his hand glowed blue and a jet of ice sprang out of his hand, killing the second one and making the third run, leaving another item, which Kat claimed. As Kat looked around she saw Spike doing a happy dance, Gene on the floor dead and Gemini unconscious on the floor. Kat threw the item she claimed at the shell of Gene, and in a burst of light he stumbled to his feet, he threw a pair of daggers at Kat, brandished a dragon logo and had all Aika's memory bank data. Eventually Gemini came too, they continued on, killing all foes, finding a survivor of the Gran Squall, buying new equipment, finding the big teleporter and using it to get into underneath central dome, but what they didn't know is what central dome looked like. 


End file.
